Life Over Death
by xlunatix
Summary: I felt oblivion swallow me hole, bringing me to its darkest inner sanctum, permanently never to see the beauty of life again.
1. Live On, Lucy

******Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A/N: **This is always funny. I **do not_ own _**Fairy Tail and in no way am I using it to gain profit. I just want to share a little story I wrote at midnight (I admit, I was bored).  
I was inspired to write something emo/touching after listening to the main OST slow version a couple times.

AND **HEY**. I'm only on the 42nd episode of Fairy Tail and I've only just started reading the manga two days ago. So much epicness, I gotta say.

* * *

I was reckless. Imprudent. Stubborn. I told myself I could do it. But I _can't.  
_Where did I go wrong? How could I mess this up entirely? I made a promise.

_How dare I break it.  
_

I've lost my way. I can't feel anything. My breath is shortening. My life is hanging by a thread.

_I am dying._

I was trembling, shaking in anxiety. I couldn't stop myself. I tried to clarify the sight in my eyes, but my vision was blurring.  
I heard nothing but the faded destruction of a demon before me. Every inch of my body was numb.  
I felt oblivion swallow me hole, bringing me to its darkest inner sanctum, permanently never to see the beauty of life again.

Instead of light, I saw darkness. Instead of daybreak, I saw nightfall.

There was no pride in this spiteful ignorance. I'm ashamed, and this was a reason that I accepted my fate.  
I brought disaster to my precious guild, and to everyone.

I would have loved to apologize to everyone who was ever affected or hurt before I part from this world.  
But it's much too late now. _Too late._ No one will see me. No one will care. It's difficult to forgive such a grave mistake.

_I'm sorry for hurting you, Natsu. For hurting everyone…_

In my last moments before I die, tears fell to the broken earth beneath me.  
My eyes were closing now. I stopped breathing. My heart stopped beating. I'm ready for death to take me.

_Farewell…_

But then, I heard a scream so familiar in the distance, followed by a demon's screeching.  
A burst of what seemed to be light invaded the blurriness of my vision. I heard an angry voice scream my name.

And then…

The familiar loud rambling of the Fairy Tail mages could be heard. Erza stepping in to stop Natsu and Gray fighting.  
Kana drinking a barrel of beer. Mira-chan serving drinks. Levy, Jet and Droy… Loki, Macao, Elfman, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy… even Master…

Natsu…

'_You brat, don't you dare die. Who am I gonna punish when you take me out again?'_

I heard Aquarius whisper to me in my head.

Suddenly, life overtook my whole body like wild fire and every pain that I had felt before dispersed.  
My distracted, scattered thoughts came together. My sight was cleared.  
I can breathe, and my heart was pounding menacingly in my chest. I felt life in me again.

I can hear Natsu's aggressive yet worried voice in the oxygen-filled air…

"Lucy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was suffering. _Suffering because of me.  
_I heard his quick-paced, heavy footsteps running towards me. The demon before me was ultimately gone…

"LUCY!" he yelled again when he saw my lifeless body amidst the debris. He kneeled in pain, his eyes overflowing with tears.  
I have never seen him so upset. So defeated, yet victorious.

He caressed my cheek and lifted me up very gently.

I've never realized this before, but I felt most at ease held tightly in his arms. _Natsu…_

"N-Natsu…" I croaked. "I broke our promise… I failed…" I was sobbing now.

"No! You did nothing wrong, Lucy! Don't take the blame for this!" I felt his chest moving feverishly in between sobs against me.

"But it's all my fault… I deserve to die with that demon. It's my fate…"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" he cried, his grip getting tighter on me.

"You're supposed to live! Live for your friends! You_ deserve_ to live! Don't you remember, Lucy? We live on for our friends!  
Don't you want to see Fairy Tail again? Don't you want to share memories with us? Laugh and fight together? Side by side?" his voice broke just slightly.

"Don't you want to be with _me_…?"

My tears wouldn't stop.

"I do, Natsu… _I really do…_" I smiled wholeheartedly despite all the tears. Natsu was running now.

"So don't do anything stupid ever again!" he complained but this time, the mood between us grew lighter. I liked this Natsu the best.

"I promise…"

"And don't you dare break it."

"I won't. Never."

* * *

**_Hey look!_ There's an epilogue! Don't forget to check it out! It's not that important, but you should still read it anyway! :D**

******Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**  



	2. Epilogue

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

* * *

I had to go to the Council after I was walking on both feet again. I suffered minor consequences and was freed after 3 days.  
Of course, Natsu had to barge in during my trial and deemed injustice because I was indirectly under the influence of posession.  
So ultimately, he stayed with me behind bars for 3 days. He refused to budge because he saw it wrong that I had to be imprisoned.  
As I said, I liked this childish Natsu the best.

Everything was back to normal in Fairy Tail. I was laughing again, willing to make memories with my friends.  
Fairy Tail is truly the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu calling me. He beamed wildly at the piece of request paper in his hand. He pointed at it and said, "Wanna take on a job?"

"We're coming too, of course," Gray grinned alongside Erza.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelped joyfully with a salute.

"Pun punn!" Plue agreed, shivering adorably.

I looked at them happily, thankful for everything that they have done for me. I could almost cry. But I held it back. Today is a happy day after all.

"Okay!" I winked, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I guess I just didn't grasp the concept of romance between Natsu and Lucy. I didn't ignore it _completely_ but it's not _entirely_ there either. You feel me?  
I just didn't feel it was the right moment for them to be romance-y. But they appreciate each other very much.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**


End file.
